Guys night out
by MysteryMan12
Summary: Ulrich and Odd, get bored on one Saturday night. So Odd suggests, to go to a strip club in town. Seeing an old friend from Kadic, they'll soon have one of the greatest nights of their lives... Odd/Sam/Ulrich


**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy writing goes to moonscoop. In no way is this supposed to be a parody. **

"So what do you think I should do tonight?" Odd asked as he was sitting on his sofa.

"I don't know. " Ulrich said boredly.

"Oh I know." Odd said.

"Oh boy, do I even want to know?" Ulrich asked.

"I think you'll like the idea good buddy. How about we go to the strip club in town?" he asked getting up from the sofa.

Ulrich raised his eyebrow, going to a strip club we would raise some excitement. Especially if Odd was around.

"Yeah alright." Ulrich said.

Odd and Ulrich, didn't really change much since their days at Kadic Junior high. Only in height did they change, by growing another foot. Odd's currently 20 years old, and so is Ulrich. Ulrich and Odd arrived at the strip club not soon after. There was a different girl dancing on each pole, Odd spotted one that he liked.

"Hey, I'm gonna go over to that girl over there." Odd pointed to her. Ulrich looked at the girl.

"Hey wait, isn't that Sam?" he asked with shock.

"Yup, you go do what you want good buddy." Odd smiled using his signature grin. Odd walked up to the dark skinned girl, and tapped her on her shoulder. Sam turned around, surprised to see Odd standing.

"Hey there stranger." he smiled.

"Odd what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Ulrich and I were bored, had nothing else to do. You work here?" Odd asked.

"Yeah I do. Care to have a private show? I'll let you in for free." Sam said.

"Cool." Odd grinned.

Odd followed Sam to a room, and closed the door. Sam grew taller since her days from Kadic High, and her tits had gotten a bit bigger. Sam's hair was still the same length, but instead of a streak of red in it there was purple.

Odd sat on the couch, and watched Sam dance on the pole.

"So how are Yumi and Ulrich doing?" she asked.

"They broke up, had another fight. Those two are on and off." Odd said shaking his head.

"Ah, that's a shame." Sam said as she continued to dance on the pole. Sam's outfit consisted of a see through black shirt, and a very short black skirt.

"How much do I have to pay for a good fucking?" Odd asked.

"Nothing, you would get it for free." Sam said.

"I'd like that." Odd smirked.

"Do you want it?" Sam asked as she stopped dancing on the pole.

"I want it." Odd said.

"Well okay then." Sam said.

Sam walked up straight to Odd, then pushed him closer on the couch. She moved her hands to his pants, and unbuttoned them. She placed the pants on the floor, then removed his boxers. Odd's dick had already started to harden.

"You have a nice dick." Sam said.

"Thanks." Odd said.

Sam took Odd's dick, with her right hand. She started to jerk Odd's dick. This made Odd moan.

"Fuck."

Sam stopped jerking Odd's dick, and removed her shirt. Odd whistled, seeing how large Sam's tits were.

"Like them?" she asked.

"Oh yes." Odd said.

Sam took Odd's hardening cock, and placed it between her breasts. Odd started to thrust his cock, between her tits. Sam licked his cock, while he was doing this. Odd's cock was still hardening, which Sam couldn't believe. The thrusting kept on going until Sam got bored, and stopped. She then took her breasts out of his dick, and place her mouth on Odd's dick. She started to suck on it deeply. Odd fucked her in the mouth. He then felt like, he was beginning to cum.

"I'm about to cum." He moaned.

"My pussy hasn't even begun to get wet, don't tell me that's the best Odd Della Robbia can do. Show me what you can do, fuck me has hard as you can." Sam purred.

"Fine." Odd said as he took his dick out of Sam's mouth. Sam noticed that his dick was still very large, she was pleased by this.

"I must admit Odd. I never fucked a guy, that would still have his dick this large." Sam said.

"Well I aim to please." Odd said.

"And for that, you can fuck my pretty little pussy." Sam said. Sam took off her skirt. Under it was a nice pussy like she just said.

"Would you like regular intercourse, or anal?" Odd said getting his dick ready.

"Just regular intercourse, now stick that dick into my pussy." Sam said. Odd did just that, and thrusted hard into Sam's pussy that began to get wet. Odd and Sam, began an heated kiss. Both of them intertwined their tongues with one another, this made Sam moan. The sound of Odd thrusting into Sam's pussy with his dick, could be heard from outside the door. Sam started to get wet, and so did Odd. But the two kept going, and Odd placed his hand on one of her tits. He massaged it.

"Odd, you are the best man I have ever fucked." Sam complimented.

"Thanks." Odd said.

"Keep going." Sam pleaded. Odd kept pushing in and out of Sam's pussy.

"Wait stop." Sam suddenly said.

"Is something wrong?" Odd asked

"No, I want you to do something now." Sam smirked.

"What?" Odd asked.

"I want you to lick my pussy now." Sam demanded.

"Ah okay." Odd said as he took his dick out of her pussy. This made her yelp a little.

"Actually... I know the best position to do it in." Sam said as she whispered it into Odd's ear. Odd grinned, and sat on the floor. Sam sat on Odd's face, as he was in perfect view of her pussy. Odd started to lick Sam's pussy, as Sam put her mouth on Odd's dick. She started to suck on it, as Odd licked her pussy. The two began doing a hot 69. Sam continued to suck on Odd's cock.

_How in the world does he have this much stamina?_ Sam thought.

Sam started to suck harder on Odd's dick, making him moan while he was licking her pussy. Sam was determined to make Odd have a good fucking.

**With Ulrich **

Ulrich was getting tired, of watching the girls dance on the pole. He checked his watch, it was only 6:30 pm.

_Odd's been gone, for quiet a while. I wonder what's up?_ Ulrich thought. Ulrich started to walk around the strip club, he took a drink of water then began looking for Odd. He heard moaning coming from a door not too far away. He silently crept over to the door, and peeked in.

_Whoa_ Ulrich thought seeing Odd and Sam doing an hot 69. Ulrich mainly focused on Sam, his cock hardening seeing her fully naked.

"Hold up Odd." Sam suddenly said.

Ulrich's face fell a little.

"I think we've got a visitor."

Ulrich was about to leave, when Sam opened the door. Ulrich tried his best not to look down, but he did.

"I was... just um.. looking for Odd. Have you seen him?" he asked as he blushed.

"He's in here. You're not ready to leave are you?"

"Well I was getting a bit bored." Ulrich said as he rubbed his hand against the back of his head.

"I got just the thing to help you." Sam said taking Ulrich's hand. They walked into the room, and Sam closed the door.

"Oh hey good buddy." Odd said.

"Odd, since I only made you cum once. I think it's time we had group sex, make things a little hotter in here." Sam said.

"I'm cool with that, are you Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"Sure." Ulrich said.

"Perfect." Sam said as she begun on putting her hands on Ulrich's pants. She unbuttoned them, and they dropped to the ground. She removed Ulrich's boxer's, and saw Ulrich's cock. It'd look to be about 4 inches long, but it still was hardening.

"Not bad of a cock." Sam said.

"Thanks." Ulrich said.

Sam took her hand, and started to jerk Ulrich's dick. Odd walked over to Sam, and placed his dick between her ass cheeks.

"Holy fuck." Sam said.

Sam moved her ass up on down, as she continued on jerking Ulrich's dick. Ulrich put his mouth, on Sam's mouth. The two began an heated kiss, as they swirled their tongues. Odd thrusted his dick, between Sam's ass cheeks.

Ulrich and Sam removed their mouths, as saliva was connected to them. Sam then bent down, as she placed her mouth on Ulrich's dick. She started to suck on it, as Ulrich pushed it in deeper into her mouth. Odd meanwhile, took his dick off of her ass. He then placed it, into her pussy. Odd started to thrust his hardening cock, in and out. Sam used her hand, as she grabbed one of her breasts. She started to massage it. This continued on going, for several minutes. But then Odd finally said

"I'm starting to cum."

Sam took her mouth off of Ulrich's cock, as she swallowed all of his pre cum.

"Take your dick, out of my pussy. I want to give you a good finale." Sam smirked.

Odd did just that.

"Both of you sit on that couch." Sam pointed. Odd and Ulrich, both raised their eyebrows in confusion. Odd and Ulrich walked over to the couch, and sat on it. Sam then sat on the remainder of the couch, and crawled over to them. Sam layed her pussy on Ulrich's cock. He then shuddered.

"Could I hit you on your ass?" Ulrich asked.

"You don't even need to ask, by all means." Sam said.

Sam put her mouth on Odd's cock then sucked on it, and Ulrich thrusted his into her pussy. He then slapped her ass.

"Oh god Sam." Odd moaned.

Ulrich continued to slap Sam's ass, and thrust his dick into her pussy. This went on for two more minutes as the two men said

"I'm cumming."

Hot wet cum, came into Sam's mouth and was drenched into her pussy. She stopped sucking Odd's dick, and removed her pussy from Ulrich's. She got off the couch, her pussy dripping wet.

"So boys, are you satisfied?" Sam asked.

"Definitely." Ulrich and Odd said in unison.

**And done ! Let me know what you think on my second lemon. Please review. **

**~MysteryMan12**


End file.
